Draceth 2
by RonethDragon Tiamat
Summary: IMPORTANT:This is a continuation of hermione/mew's story 'Draceth'. It will not make sense it you do not read 'Draceth' first! Draceth 3 is also in ths one.
1. The Reunion

A/N: i got tired of waiting for h/m to write a sequal to Draceth, so I'm writing one myself.  
A/D: THe H/P charachters belong to J.K Rowling. THe dragons belong to me.  
  
***********  
  
  
Lucias  
  
Draco.  
Draco.  
Where could he be?It had been nearly three months since he dissapeared, and there was no   
hint to where he had gone, or why.  
I guess I had always been a little hard on him. But, I had always loved him. Now he was   
gone, and I didn't know if I would ever see him again.I sat down on my bed, buried my face in my   
hands, and cried.  
  
Silketh  
  
I was lying down on my stone couch, resting. It was early morning, and nobody else was up  
yet. Idly I glanced over at the Dragon's Eye, resting on the cabnit. it would be fun to look in it,  
I thought to myself. I got up and walked over to it. Placing my hands on either side of it, I gazed  
into the center of the crystal.  
The picture showed a human man, sitting on a bed. The room was decorated with expensive   
things. THe man wore an expression of great sadness.  
I looked closer at the man- and bit my scaled lip to keep from crying out and waking the   
others. This man was the father of Draceth, my human-dragon adopted son!  
I rocked back on my hind legs, closing my eyes in thought. Of course Draceth would have had   
a human family. Of course they would have missed him. The problem was, what could I do?  
The answer was simple. I settled down onto my couch to wait for the others to wake up. I   
had a lot of talking to do.  
  
Harry  
  
"Did you notice?" Ron asked me.  
"What?" I asked grumpily.  
"Draco's not here".  
I blinked and looked over at the Slytherin table. There was an empty chair where Draco sat.  
"No, I hadn't noticed. But you are right. He isn't here."  
Hermione interrupted us. "Who cares if Draco's not here? Don't you remember all the things   
that he's done to us? Who cares where he is, as long as it's not here."  
I shrugged. "You're right, Hermione. I wonder if anyone noticed that he's gone."  
  
  
Silketh  
  
{ I do not think I am hearing you right. You are saying that you want me to go BACK? } Draceth   
raged. { Back to where I was before, to a lifetime of everyone hating me? No, surely one of us must   
be mistaken }  
I sighed. { Draceth, you would not be going back permanently. And, we would be going with you}  
{ Oh, that's really going to help } Draceth said sarcastically. { I'm not going!}  
Lilieth sidled up to Draceth. She nuzzled his nose. { Please, Draceth? } she asked. { I'm   
sureit would be fine }.  
Draceth melted at this. { Ummm....okay }  
I hid a smile. Lilieth was learning fast how to manipulate Draceth.   
{ When do we leave? } asked my other daughter, Sereneth.  
{In a few hours, if we get ready}  
{ Then let's get ready} Baraneth said.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Lucias  
  
I was standing on a balcony, staring out at the sky. I wondered if there was anything left to   
do with my life, now that Draco was gone. Then I froze.  
In the sky ahead of me was a dragon, coal black. Behind it was another, and another,- I   
counted five in all.   
They landed, one at a time, on the front yard. I sensed something important about them. I   
walked as quickly as I could without running. I went to the front door and started to open it.  
  
Draco/Draceth  
  
I saw thw front door opening. Silketh gave me a nudge. { It's now or never} . I took a deep   
breath and changed into my human form. The door opened, and my father stood in the doorway. Taking a   
second deep breath, I stepped into view. My father stared at me with unbelieving eyes.  
"It's me, Father." I said with a human voice.  
He ran towards me, and i ran towards him. We hugged each other for the first time in forever.  
"I love you, son." he whispered to me, his eyes filled with happy tears.  
  
A/N II: There's going to be a part 3, so hold your horses!  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Goodbye

A/N: This is the third; please read the others first.  
  
A/D: The HP characters are J.K. Rowling's. The fact that Draco is a   
dragon is Hermione/Mew's. All else is mine.  
  
When I came back, I was surprised to see that people   
actually missed me. My parents were ecstatic to have me back. Even   
when I got to school, I found that people had noticed that I was gone.  
  
Even blasted Potter and his friends.  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around, nearly   
dropping my books. It was Harry.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He gave me a puzzled stare.   
  
"Surprised to see me, aren't you, Potter?", I drawled, watching   
his face for his reaction. I didn't really want to insult him, but it   
was what was expected. Behind me, Crabbe and Goyle snorted. "I suppose   
you hoped I had been expelled, didn't you? Well, I wasn't."  
  
Harry said slowly, "No, I didn't. I was just surprised to see   
you back. You've been gone from school for nearly two months now."  
  
Hermione came bustling up behind him, her bag filled to the   
brim with books(as usual). She also stopped when she saw me. "Draco?   
Where have you been? Do you know you've been gone for two months?".  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said nastily. I turned around and   
walked towards Potions. Truth be told, I didn't want to talk about my   
dragon family, the one that saved me when I tried to commit suicide.  
  
I was at school a few weeks before I lost control of my human self.  
  
It was at Care of Magical Creatures, ironically. Harry and I were   
having an argument in the back of the class, which was normal. What was   
not normal was the fact that we got into a fistfight in the back of the   
class, when that oaf Hagrid was otherwise occupied.  
  
"Oof!" I landed hard on my back. Harry was standing over me, fists   
clenched. "Want some more, Malfoy?" he shouted at me. "I've got plenty." The   
other Gryffendors snickered.  
  
Right then, I felt something come over me. A feeling of anger. No,   
anger isn't strong enough. A feeling of bestial rage, a lust for blood.   
  
I wanted to inflict pain. I wanted to kill.  
  
I leapt to my feet, but didn't hit Potter. I wanted more power. I   
felt inside me for the dragon I was. Immediately, the changes overcame me.   
Wings, tail, teeth, claws.  
  
I was no longer the human Draco. I was the dragon Draceth!  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR".I roared so loud that the ground shook. The   
children (as I now saw them) shivered and backed away.  
  
With my powerful dragon eyes, I identified Harry, near the   
front of the group. I grinned a dragon grin, showing all of my sharp   
teeth. Then I pounced.  
  
Harry tried to dodge, but he was too slow. I caught him,   
smacking him down on the ground with my forepaw. I looked into his   
eyes. They showed fear. He was frightened, no, terrified of me.It was  
a good feeling.  
  
I raised one paw, claws outstretched. I brought it hurtling   
down towards Harry. IT would tear his chest open when it hit.  
  
Inches before it did hit, my paw was struck away. The force   
of the counter-blow knocked me over. I leapt up onto my feet, ready   
to face my enemy.  
  
Standing in front, and half on top, of Harry was a fully   
grown adult female dragon. Forty feet long, with another forty feet   
of tail. Red speckled her scales like blood.   
  
As I watched, she carefully moved Potter away from danger.  
  
My dragon instincts had completely taken over. I roared a   
challenge at her for taking my prey. She roared back.  
  
We began circling, looking for an opening. Our eyes never   
left each other. In the back of my mind, I heard a student talking   
to Hagrid.  
"Shouldn't we attack and stun them, before they hurt   
anyone?".  
"Nah, 'tain't easy tah get two of them critters tah stop   
fightin'. 'Tis best tah leave them tah fight it out."  
  
Then, she lunged at me! I swept my claw around to slash   
her flank. But she wasn't where I thought she would be. She had   
doubled around and bit my tail.  
  
I roared in pain and swerved around to bite her back.   
She ducked my bite and rushed me, hitting me hard in the chest.   
I fell onto my back. Swiftly, she slammed her forepaws against   
my shoulders, pinning me down.  
  
I tried to free myself to slash at her, but she must   
have been very experienced, for I could not move enough to hit.   
Then, faintly, I heard a dragon voice penetrate my consciousness.  
  
{Draceth?} said the voice.{Draceth? Can you hear me?   
It's Silketh}  
  
Silketh. The name penetrated through the thick layers   
of dragon instinct.  
  
{I can hear you, Silketh. I've got control of myself   
again}.  
  
She let me up. {What happened?} she asked.  
  
{I got really mad at Harry for hitting me. Before I   
realized it, I had turned myself back into a dragon}.  
  
She sighed. {I was afraid that this would happen}.  
  
{You were?}  
  
{Once you are a dragon, you are always a dragon.   
Shape doesn't matter; you still have the same instincts}  
  
Realization dawned on me. {You mean that, if I   
stayed, it could happen again?}  
  
She nodded. {The four of us have taken shifts   
watching you the entire time}  
  
{You mean-} I broke off because I had heard a   
familiar voice. McGonagal's.  
  
"What is going on here?! Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid tried to explain, but it was difficult.   
Especially when he had to tell a whole group of   
teachers, including Dumbledore. He also didn't know the   
whole story.  
  
I decided that I would have to explain. I   
concentrated, using a mindspeak frequency that could   
be heard by humans.  
  
{Excuse me}.  
  
"What? Who said that?". McGonagal   
twisted around, trying to identify the speaker.  
  
{Me. Draceth. The big violet dragon}  
  
I knew that telling them my name was kind of   
stupid. I was sure Dumbledor, at least, knew the   
dragon way of changing names.  
  
I didn't care. What could they do? Exile me?  
  
{It is simple. I leapt at that boy};I   
gestured towards Harry, {and Silketh stopped me}  
  
I sensed Silketh shifting, preparing to   
fly. I began to follow her, but paused,   
concentrating on the few human children who had   
noticed that I was gone.  
  
{This is Draco Malfoy. Goodbye}  
  
Before any could react, I was up in the   
sky with Silketh. Our wingbeats were together as   
we rose up into the sky. From the Forbidden Forest   
sprang three other draconic figures. My adopted   
sisters, Sereneth and Lilieth, and my adopted   
father, Baraneth.  
  
We flew together, high above the human   
dwellings. Then my sharp dragon eyes picked out   
a familiar building. My father's mansion.  
  
I folded my wings and dove towards it. A few   
feet above it, I flared my wings, stopping myself midair.  
  
I took a last look at the house. My eyes   
traveled over it, resting for a few seconds   
on the balcony where I had attempted to suicide   
several months ago. Then I broadcasted my thoughts   
again.   
  
{This is Draco. Goodbye}  
  
I f lapped my wings rapidly, rising into   
the air once more. I caught a gust of wind and   
soared up to my family. I had cut my last link with   
humankind.  
  
Lilieth and I soared together, looping and   
dancing in the air as we traveled home to Dragon Island.  
  
A/N: Like it? The next one is going to be done by   
Hermione/Mew. Sorry to be keeping you jumping.  
  
  
  



End file.
